ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Raising Guide
__TOC__ See also FFXIclopedia Forums New info! Ok check this out. Ever since my chick hatched, and before I've been doing lots of care. when it was an egg i watched it a lot. And I've (short) walked him 3 times everytime the stamina has gone back up (daily roll over) Well today, my chick is still nice and perky and I haven't gotten any other special messages. But when I walked the chick twice she was already down around 1/4 stamina. Instead of 1/2 like normal. So it seems I've put so much care into the bird that stamina is affected finally as it is specified by the trainer. I'm going to try not caring for her as much over the next few days and see if the stamina gets better. Anyone else seen this effect at all? --Lordelven 21:35, 6 September 2006 (EDT) cleanup I unno if we have a way to clean this up abit? iunno make another archive with all these. or do we just delete it or how does it work? there are getting to be lots of comments on here. or do we just keep letting it grow and grow and grow? Ferine 19:17, 7 September 2006 (EDT) :I archived everything through 9/5/2006 ... use the link above to access the archived talk page; however, any new discussion regarding items in the archive should go here. --Sykes 12:16, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Thankyou taht's perfect! Ferine 18:05, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Waking up I removed the comment on taht as that did not occur to me or any of my other sources (everything i put here is not just my experience. i get information from 4 people and then descide if it's a random event or a specific day one). Ferine 18:08, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Unless this is because of your chocobo being asleep. If you got this cutsceen after your chocobo awoke. this may be something that should go under Rest. Can anyone else mention if they have seen this cutscene and when they recieved it. as well was your chocobo under rest before this happened? Ferine 18:08, 8 September 2006 (EDT) request Can i please ask that people let me get the initial edit in. thanks i have a system of how i like to do this guide and if it's posible can i make the main edits? Ferine 16:59, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Adolecent Results in a cutscene (I met three Humes in Tahrongi Canyon). After this is complete, the care option Compete against Others is unlocked. The picture on the right shows my chocobo, with white tips to its crest and tail feathers. The chocobo I met in the above mentioned cutscene had black tips to these feathers. I believe this will be an indication of the breed of chocobo (Taken from Main Page From an Edit by: Cerwin) ---- I removed that addition about the chocoguys saying 1 month. because 1) we don't know if it means exactly one month or on average one month. 2) we do not know if there might be Some time as an adult before we can ride it. untill we have evolved to the adult and can ride i feel leaving "unknown at this time" is more applicable Ferine 02:40, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- As well if you notice the last 3 care options are not in game yet. either these are only available after it becomes an adult. OR there is another phase between adolescent and Adult. Color I'm thinking that you get a different color tip of feathers based on where you raise it. I raised mine in Windurst and she has white tipped feathers. --Pinkfae 22:23, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My Buddy also had a white chocobo in windurst. but in a screenshot submited by another member. (in the compete thread) i saw he had a chocobo with blue/purple tips. so that makes that theory a little less likely. but i still belive that we can not make any assumptions on the color tips untill we see the adult's. Ferine 00:10, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Mine is a white feather chocobo... and have raised it in Bastok Ferine 20:15, 12 September 2006 (GMT+1) Captialization and Chocobo Pages Alright, as we all know, our pages are normally capitalized. I didn't pay attention the beginning and now this has gotten out of controls. All of the Chocobo Pages that are uncapitalized need to be capitalized and I will ask that any new ones that are made to be made with capital letters. Chris and I were talking about it, he was leaning towards changing them all when these guides were finished but in all honesty, that could take a long time considering the growth rate of Chocobos... So please, in the future make these new pages with all Capital Letters. I am going to start moving the name of the pages to the Capital letters so that we are consistent in this. If you see an uncapitalized link feel free to change it to capital letters and if I miss any let me know. Once all non-capitalized links are deleted and changed to the right lettering I will delete the redirects so any help you can give to fix this would be appreciated!! Thank you! --Nynaeve 08:49, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Thanks, Nynaeve! This was starting to bug me. --Enfield 10:25, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you think it was bugging you - imagine what it was doing to me. hehe... I was about to have a spazasm over here if I had to see one more uncapitalized page.. lol... Im glad its not just me =D --Nynaeve 13:21, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- some of them i have not capitalized because in game the options themselves are not capitalized. i thought we were suposed to be as close ot the game as posible. i guess i was wrong Ferine 19:00, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you haven't noticed... All of Wiki is Capitalized. We have made the Item and the other pages all Capitalized as a rule of thumb by this point even if the in game item is say Titanicus earring, we call it Titanicus Earring here. --Nynaeve 19:05, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I always thought of it like this: The titles of the page have to be capitalized so it is a nice title. Exceptions to this may be, say if the artwork of that particular item has specific rules to capitalizing (however, the wiki format will always have the first letter capitalized I believe). However, these options are not capitalized in-game because these are not titles but rather answers to the trainer when the ask what you want to do. --Jopasopa 19:09, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Do we follow capitalization rules on key items though correct? Ferine 19:46, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah... Why are there uncapitalized Key Items out there? --Nynaeve 19:48, 11 September 2006 (EDT)